The Song in My Heart
by Quiffin
Summary: What if we only got to see half of the Jellicle Ball? What if, after the chosen Jellicle goes to the heavyside layer, the Jellicles sang their heart songs to find their one true companion? And what if one Jellicle was born with out this special song? Is he even Jellicle? (Inspired and based loosely on Happy Feet, though you don't have to know the movie to read it.)
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE:: ******So! I fixed a few things, and I changed Bombalurina's heart song. Instead of Sweet Dreams, it's Call Me. I just thought it would fit better with the story.****

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm super excited about this new story! There is going to be a lot of song usage in this story, so at the beginning, I'll put the names of the songs and artists, so you can listen to the song and know what it's like before reading it. They are in order of appearance.**

**- Respect : Aretha Franklin**

**- Take Me Out : Franz Ferdinand**

**- Call Me : Blondie**

* * *

"Bombi, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Demeter called angrily at her sister from outside of their den.

"Just hold on one more minute!" Bomba yelled back.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Her sister huffed. Bombalurina ignored her, and continued to primp her fur, making sure it was all fluffed and laid perfectly. It was the first day of Jellicle school and being perfect in anyway she could was absolutely necessary. You only have one first day, after all.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she tied a little red satin bow around her neck. Until she became an adult cat and received her collar, a nice ribbon would have to do.

She gave herself a winning smile in the broken piece of mirror in front of her, and quickly ran out to her sister.

"Finally." Demeter mumbled under her breath. "Took you long enough."

Bomba gave her a face. "Perfect isn't easy Deme!"

Demeter just rolled her eyes. "What ever. Your looks don't even matter, it's just school."

"Just school? Deme we're going to be meeting plenty of cats today, especially Toms, and it's important we look our best!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I think being on time is just as important as looking good for making good impressions."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at her naive sister. "Toms don't care if your late, Deme. That's silly."

Demeter decided not to argue. Winning an argument against Bombi was almost impossible. She was just to stubborn. To be honest, she would rather impress the teacher then some boring old Toms.

When they arrived at the giant old group of cardboard boxes that made up the school, it was already full of chattering cats. The sisters grinned excitedly.

There was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who they already knew from their parents introducing them, and Cassandra with her younger sister Exotica, but they didn't know anyone else. There was a group of three handsome Toms standing in a group, and it was obvious by the way the carried themselves that they were the sons of Deuteronomy.

Bombalurina walked up to them, dragging Demeter along with her.

"Hi!" She purred. "My names Bombalurina." She fluttered her eyelashes a little. The silver Tom in the middle held out his paw, and gave her a handshake.

"Hello, Bombalurina! I'm Munkustrap, and these are my brothers, Macavity and-" he was cut off as the black one with a leopard spotted chest and flooffy beginnings of a main on his shoulders stepped in front of him.

"And I'm the Rum Tum Tugger." He grinned winningly at her.

_"The?"_ Came Demeter's voice from behind her sister. She had her eyebrows raised and her hands were on her hips.

"Oh! Hi, who are you?" Munkustrap asked.

"I'm Demeter." She said, still frowning at Tugger.

"Well, nice to meet you, Demeter." Mumkustrap smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Children! Children!" Came a motherly voice. "Time for class!"

The excited chatter continued as everyone moved inside.

"Go ahead and take a seat over there, everyone." She motioned to one of the walls. The young cats slowly sat down, some straying to the back, and others making sure they were in the front. Most of the Toms stayed together to the left, and most Queens giggled at the right.

Bombalurina decided to sit right in the middle of the front, Tugger to her left and Demeter to her right, and Munkustrap beside her.

"Goodmorning class! My name is Miss Jenny."

"Goodmorning, Miss Jenny." They chorused.

"Welcome to Jellicle school. Does anyone know what we are here to learn about?"

"Dancing?" Asked a small white Queen.

"Yes, and what else?" Asked Miss Jenny.

"Our heart songs!" Demeter said, grinning.

"Yes, thank you Demeter! Every Jellicle is born with a specific song deep in their heart. The heart song is important for many reasons. It defines you, it inspires you, and, most importantly, it is what helps you decide a mate."

Excited whispers went around the room.

"Regular cats do not have heart songs, but Jellicles are blessed to have them. If you don't have a heart song you aren't a true Jellicle, are you?"

The class shook their heads.

"This class is here to help you dance and sing in preparation for the ball, but a heart song is not something I can actually teach you. You must find it yourself. So, would anyone like to share their songs?"

There was a loud chorus of "Me! Me! Pick me!" And "I have one!"

Jenny pointed to the front. "How about you, Rumpleteazer?"

She jumped up eagerly, and giggled.

"Quiet class!" Jenny called. The young cats all became quiet.

Rumpleteazer put a little paw on her hip.

_"What you want_

_Baby, I got_

_What you need._

_Do you know I got it?"_ She shook her finger in front of her, as if scolding a kitten and bopped on her hip.

_"All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect now,_

_Just a little bit. Uh hu_

_Just a little bit!_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T,_

_that is what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"_

The class clapped and laughed as she took a bow.

"Very good, Rumple!" Jenny encouraged. Rumpleteazer gave her a cheeky smile and sat back down, looking satisfied with herself.

"Would anyone else like to go? How about you, Tugger?"

Tugger stood up, grinned confidently, and winked at the general group of Queens.

"Sure thing, Jenny." He jumped up on top of the table in the center of the room, making Jenny frown.

"Tugger get off of the-!" She was cut off when he started singing.

_"So if you're lonely..._

_You know I'm here waiting for you..." _

He pointed into the crowd of female kittens, and their were a few girlish giggles.

_"I'm just a cross hair_

_I'm just that shot away from you._

_And if you leave here, you leave me broken shattered I lie_

_I'm just a cross-hair, I'm just a shot then we can die."_ He swiveled his hips and flicked his tail back and forth.

_"I know I won't be leaving here with you..."_

Their were several squeals from young Queens around the room. He had an amazing voice, it was low and almost rockstar-ish. Bombalurina found herself grinning. He was rather attractive, too.

_"I say, don't you know?_

_You say you don't know._

_I say_

_Take me out!"_

He ended with a fluff of his still growing mane and a fist into the air. The young Queens clapped loudly and exchanged glances. The Toms look unimpressed.

"Excellent Tugger! Absolutely wonderful!" Jenny said while trying to quiet down the young kittens.

"I know." He purred as he sat back down next to Bombalurina. She grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"How about you, Bombalurina?" Jenny said. Bomba looked up at her, and felt a soft twinge of nerves, which she quickly pushed down.

"Sure, Miss Jenny." She stood up and walked to the front of the class, keeping her chin up. She spotted her sister giving her a thumbs up, and felt a surge of self confidence. She could do this. She gave her sister a wink in return.

"When ever you're ready, dear." Jenny said encouragingly.

Bombalurina nodded, and took a deep breath.

_"Color me your color, baby_

_Color me your car_

_Color me your color, darling_

_I know who you are..." _She gave a flirty smile to a few Toms in the group, and heard a wolf whistle (probably from Tugger.) as she started to dance along with the song.

_"Come up off your color chart_

_I know where you're comin' from...  
_

_Call me on the line_

_Call me, call me any, anytime." _She held her hand up to her face in the universal "Call me" sign, and winked.

_"Call me my love_

_You can call me any day or night_

_Call me..."_

She finished with a confident smile and looked at the cats in front of her. She heard a muffled "Wow" and other various sounds of approval, though mostly from the Tom's side of the room. Cassandra was glaring at her, but she could deal with that.

"Bravo, Miss Bombalurina." Jenny beamed. Bombalurina was grinning like mad by the time she sat back down. She was going to enjoy this class, she could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months flew by in a flash, full of singing, dancing, and laughter. Everyone was slowly shaping themselves into proper Jellicles and had started to carve their own little niche in the tribe.

The heartthrobs became evident as the two with the best voices, the Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. Needless to say, they fit into their roles quite easily.

Demeter, Munkustrap, and Alonzo were developing wonderfully as well. They did their best to keep everyone else in line, though it wasn't always the easiest, especially with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer running around and making a mess of everything.

There were the quieter, younger ones too. Misto, who barely made the age cut and was about a year and a half younger than the twins, was more focused on dancing and magic than his voice. Victoria, who was technically too young to be in the class, had been admitted for the soul reason that there was a significant lacking in Queens. She was also quite interested in dancing. Both of them would have to wait until the next year to sing for a mate, due to their age.

And then there was Macavity. Having yet to find his heart song, he was some what of an outcast among the others. It wasn't like he couldn't sing, in fact he had a very decent low baritone voice. He simply could never find that one true melody. The only one who really accepted him was his friend Bombalurina, and, when she had to, her sister Demeter.

Like many of the Toms in his class, he had the worst crush on Bombalurina. Every day he wished he could find his heart song so that maybe, just maybe, she would choose him to spend eternity with. But it had not yet come to pass.

"Alright class, sing your major and minor scales... Rumpleteaser stop pulling your brothers head fur right this instant!"

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out defiantly at Jenny, who growled at her. Teazer gave a frightened squeak and hurriedly hid behind Mungojerrie. Jenny sighed, and choose to let it slide this once. She had already reprimanded Teazer four times today. She had also had quite a tiring time the previous night, having stayed up until ungodly hours in the morning for her mate to get back from the Northern Hemisphere. What she really needed was a nap. Besides, she didn't think the young cats would mind much if they got out early.

"Very good everyone! How about we take a break? Make sure you are back in here in precisely one hour for dance!"

The adolescent cats poured out of the room, eager to be free of the stuffy space. The room its self was not particularly small, but it was incredibly hot that day and having very little ventilation didn't help.

Once outside, everyone fell into their usual little groups.

"Ungh, it's so hot in there." Demeter groaned. Bombalurina nodded in agreement and bent over, stretching herself out.

"So, watcha wanna do for the next hour?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"We could go find a mouse to catch."

"We did that yesterday!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"We could play a trick on Jenny!"

"No way, Tugger. She's had her hands full enough with Teazer."

"Bombie, what are you staring at?"

Bombalurina looked back at the rest of the group, blinking in surprise. "Hmm?"

"I asked what you were staring at." Demeter repeated.

"Oh, I was just thinking that Mac looked pretty lonely over there. See, he's sitting by himself." She pointed to where Macavity sat, away from the other cats.

"Ugh he's so weird. All he ever does is mope around the den and hum all the time." Tugger commented. Bombalurina punched him in the arm, making him wince.

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad." Bombalurina scolded.

"Well you don't have to live with him. I'm telling you, he's messes up in the head."

"What, just because he doesn't have a heart song? I don't think that's any reason to hate your own brother."

"I'm serious, Bombie. He's not normal." Tugger insisted.

"Whatever. Just because he's a little different doesn't give you the right to hate him. I'm gonna go talk to him." She gave them a decisive nod and, despite Tugger's warning, made her way over to him.

"Hey there, Mac!" She purred. He looked up at her and his whole face broke into a smile.

"Hey, Rina." He replied.

"How are you?" She asked, as she sat down beside him.

"I'm pretty great, now." He said, making her laugh. He could barely contain himself. She was talking to him! Actually, seriously, talking to him! And he made her laugh!

"Are you ready for dance?" She asked.

He just shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I guess. I didn't really get a chance to go over the steps last. I was, uh... Busy."

"I see." Bombalurina said. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. The steps weren't that hard anyways."

There was a awkward silence, and Macavity internally panicked. This was his chance to make a good impression on her, and he was blowing it! She probably thought he was weird like the rest of them. Oh, why couldn't he just be normal!

Bombalurina looked at the tom curiously. Why did he look so nervous? Did he really not talk to other cats that much?

Macavity wracked his brain for a topic- any topic! But his mind was blank. Maybe comment on the weather?

"It's a beautiful day out today."

Bombalurina nodded. "Yeah, even if it is a little hot. Dem, Tugger, Munk, Lonz, and I are going down to the pond later to cool off. Hey! I've got an idea!" She said, turning to face Macavity. "Why don't you come along with us?

"Oh, no, I- I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! I invited you, so you won't be imposing. What do you say?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Demeter yelling across the clearing.

"Hey, Bombs! You gotta check this out!" Demeter yelled from the group of friends.

"Yeah, okay! I'll be there in a sec!" Bombalurina yelled back. Mac tried not to show his disappointment.

"I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, Mac!" She said, waving goodbye.

"See you later, Rina." He said dejectedly. He wished their talk could have been longer. Regardless, she had actually talked to him! He was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe things were finally starting to turn in his favor for once in his life. And he was determined to not let this precious chance slip through his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a little shorter, mainly because it's just fun filler. Next chapter's gonna have some action, though!**

* * *

"Oh, I don't know! He's just so handsome! And a good singer, too." Demeter sighed wistfully. Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina, and Cassandra laughed.

"He does have strong arms- Oi bet he could do a' amazin' lift..." Rumpleteazer agreed. She, too thought Munkustrap was rather cute, but she didn't like him enough to actively pursue anything. Besides, Demeter was clearly smitten.

"What about you, Cass? Who do you like?" Demeter asked.

"Well, clearly Alonzo is a strong contestant. He's so charming... But you know who else is?" She purred. "The Rum Tum Tugger." She said, giggling. "After all, he is the best. And I deserve the best, don't I?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Cass. I believe he's got a certain eye on another Queen. One with a much...redder complexion?"

Bombalurina looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Don't be stupid, Demeter. He flirts with every Queen."

Her sister just rolled her eyes. "Mhmm."

Bombalurina wasn't even sure why they were discussing their crushes, or who liked who. Honestly- it didn't matter. None of them would know who their life mate was until they sang their heart songs under the Jellicle Moon. Don't get her wrong- she did rather enjoy flirting with the Toms, and catching their eye. Probably more than she should. Still- these girls were talking as if they were going to choose their own mates. They could really only guess.

"Don't you like Maccy, Bombie?" Rumpleteazer asked slyly. Bombalurina's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. Where had this come from all of the sudden?

"Well you were talkin' to him today..." Teazer taunted.

"Yeah, but I talked to lots of people. So, what? Now I can't talk to a Tom with out having a crush on him?"

"Well..."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Bombalurina growled and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very defensive. Sense when was it their business who she liked?

The other Queens stared at their friend. Rumpleteazer leaned over to Cassandra and whispered; "Touchy much?"

Demeter shot her a look, and changed the topic. "Are you guys excited for tomorrow night?" She said grinning.

"The song off? Heck yeah! We're gonna blow those boys away!" Bombalurina giggled. Demeter gave an inward sigh of relief that Bombalurina wasn't too upset.

The song off was an annual tradition observed by the young adult population of the Jellicles. It was male versus female in a battle of voice. It always went well into the night, and no one really kept score. It was more of an excuse to flirt with the opposite gender more than anything. Never the less, it was tradition.

"You girls have your songs ready, right?" Demeter said, looking at each of them. All three nodded.

"Good. I want to give them a thorough beating this year!"

The girls gave a triumphant whoop, and collapsed into giggles. Rumpleteazer reached over to the beat up radio, and switched it on.

"Oi love this song!" She exclaimed and jumped up.

"Who-a! We're half way there! Who-a, livin' on a prayer!" She sang in an obnoxious voice, dancing around. The other girls laughed, and sang only with her.

"Take my hand! Believe it I swear. Oh-oh! Livin' on a prayer!"

Cassandra started to laugh so hard that she let out a snort, which only spurred on another round of giggles. Cassandra launched a pillow at Demeter, knocking her over. Demeter, who cried in outrage, threw a second pillow at Cassandra, but missed, and instead hit Rumpleteazer in the head.

"Oops!" Demeter squeaked, but it was too late. The over enthusiastic Queen roared in playful competitiveness.

"War it is!" She yelled.

"Take cover!" Cassadra wailed, and dived under a mattress, quickly followed by Bombalurina. Demeter, on the other side of the room, had no where to hide. Now Rumpleteazzer had several pillows in her arms, and was starting to launch them at the gold Queen, who was jumping and dodging, and calling for the others to help her.

Bomablurina and Cassandra looked at each other, and Cassandra scoffed.

"I'm not going out there!"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and crawled out from under the bed and grabbed a pillow. She whacked Rumpleteazer from the back, and when she turned around, Demeter pounced on her.

"Hey ge' offa me!" Rumpleteazer whined, and the three of them broke into yet another fit of laughter. Cassandra crawled out from under the mattress and they all settled down again.

"Can you believe we're gonna be adults in a few months? That's crazy, isn't it?" Demeter said dreamily. Cassandra nodded. She quite liked the idea of finally being grown up. Do what ever she wanted, get a mate, get lavish gifts from her mate... It all seemed perfect to her.

Rumpleteazer was bot quite as enthusiastic. "Stop bein' sucha melodramatic, Demie! We should enjoy loife while we can!"

"Oh?" Demeter said, grinning and cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And Oi got an oidea of how we can."

"And that is...?" Bombalurina asked, knowing she would regret it. Rumpleteazer motion them all closer and whispered:

"Noight swim."


End file.
